A Past Stained Scarlet
by DragonLady24
Summary: This is a fic that just came to mind when I was browsing fanfiction. It's about my interpertation of the abnormal childhood of Alexia and Alfred Ashford. This fic answers the questions as to why and what they ended up becoming in body, soul, and mind.


This is my first Resident Evil fic, so I hope I do SOMETHING right. Since I love Code Veronica so much, I thought I'd start with a fic about Alexia and Alfred's childhood. Now, I may be completely off the storyline when I write this because I don't really analyze the documents all that much, especially when connecting them to other games, so, I'll do the best I can. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and another side note. Although this is meant to be a serious fic, I do have a tendency to… insert crazy things just for some comic relief.

_**This nightmare's just beginning…**_

* * *

Prologue

**A Past Stained Scarlet**

September 5, some time ago…

"Oh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Uhn!"

"Push darling, push harder. Only one more to go."

Crimson blood dyed a once crisp, white bed sheet into a permanent velvet color. The woman who lay upon them, was not expected to live through the delivery of her healthy baby twins. One a boy, one a girl. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and felt like they would detach from her skull any minute now as she pushed like there was no tomorrow. Her husband was beside a local doctor, helping to deliver the babies safely. He already had set one child down in a crib beside the bed. She was a girl, and a very beautiful baby girl at that. Blonde peach fuzz covered her soft infant head and her eyes shined with a glow that even the moon could not even begin to compare to.

She balled her fists up as unbearable pain rocketed through her spine. She breathed tensely through her clenched and barring teeth. Her little boy's head had just gotten through her birth canal, and now she was struggling with the last and probably easier part of the birth. These were sure signs that her body was weakening. Deteriorating from the inside out. Just as _he _had planned it.

The loud and attention deprived cries from the newborn in the crib had subsided, and her father stole a quick glance inside to make sure she had not died or developed any serious complications. The doctor was steady working though, reaching his hand in and helping to pull the baby out for the mother, for she was definitely in no shape to do it alone.

Finally, the last baby was pushed out and now his cries resonated throughout the room. They weren't as forceful and demanding as his sisters, but it got on his father's nerves quick enough. He quickly, almost threw him down in the crib beside his sister, and the female twin immediately fought for dominance of the space. Which, of course, she won.

As soon as the whole mess was over and the crowd of one, the doctor, dispersed, the man that fathered the children leaned over his wife, staring patiently into her bright olive green eyes.

"Baby…" She murmured. He sighed, irritated, and grabbed the first baby that touched his hand. It happened to be the boy, and his mother snatched him away from his father's arms and cradled him in her own. She knew in her mind, that this was all she would get to see of her baby boy. It hit her the moment she got married to _him_, that she had made a grave mistake. But, even if she had to come back from the dead, she would make sure that her baby was not a mistake.

"Alfred." She cooed into the sobbing child's tiny ear. "I name you Alfred. My sweet child." And as she inhaled a few more times, her heart finally ceased to beat. Newly dubbed Alfred, instinctively picking up on something wrong had happened, began to scream louder until finally his father yanked him from the bed and tied a cloth around him mouth. Now his cries were muffled as he was put back down across from his dominant and abusive sister.

The man turned from his children and back to his wife. A pair of shiny steel tweezers and a jar the size of a sample perfume bottle seemed to magically appear in his hands. He paid close attention to his timing so that he could grab the ant that crawled out of his woman's gaping mouth. Calmly, he commented on the scene…

"Disgusting."

* * *

I do hope this story ends up being worthwhile. Feel free to flame. I don't mind. But remember, I may change things around a little bit just to make the story more interesting, so please don't comment about anything that doesn't coincide with the original plot. Trust me, things will work out. Oh, and this story is not set in stone, so feel free to put your penny in I'd appreciate the offer.


End file.
